Monkey Teen: To Heal a Broken Heart
by Fiery101
Summary: Sprx is dating another girl and Nova had heard of what he said about her that can really break her heart. Could this be the end of their relationship?
1. Part 1

On her way to the girls' dorm, Nova had spotted Sprx walking by and she walked up to him.

Nova: Hey Sprx.

Sprx looks at her.

Sprx: Hey Nova, what's up?

Nova: Sprx, what happened last night?

Sprx: What do you mean?

Nova: You know.

Sprx: Oh yeah, our date.

Nova: Yeah, why didn't you show up?

Sprx: I'm really sorry, Nova. I just had some things to do that night.

Nova: Then why didn't you tell me before?

Sprx: I guess... I forgot.

Nova turned around, crossed her arms, and made a sad look on her face. Sprx places his hand on her shoulder.

Sprx: Hey, I'll make it up to you. I promise not to forget anything about us, 'k?

She looks at him.

Nova: All right. What about tomorrow night?

Sprx: I have something to do that day too. But I'll think about it, I promise.

Nova: Okay, bye.

Sprx: See ya.

Nova gives Sprx a quick peck on the lips and she heads off to the girls' dorm.

--

At the girls' lounge, Nova sees Fiery sitting on the couch and she walked up to her.

Nova: Fiery, can I talk to you?

Fiery: Sure.

Nova sits next to her.

Fiery: What do you want to talk about?

Nova: Well, it's about Sprx.

Fiery: Oh no, what did he do?

Nova: Nothing, he was just acting a little strange lately.

Fiery: What do you mean?

Nova: He stood me up on our date last night and I just talked to him and he just told me that he had some things to do.

Fiery: What kind of things?

Nova: How should I know? I even asked him if we can go out tomorrow night, but he just told me the same thing... and he said it in a wierd way.

Fiery: Maybe Sprx is cheating on you.

Nova angrily looks at her.

Nova: What the hell are you talking about, Fiery?! Sprx would never cheat on me!

Fiery: Then explain why he stood you up!

She sighs.

Nova: I'm still not sure about it.

Suddenly, Fiery had thought up of what to do.

Fiery: Wait, be right back.

Nova: Where are you going?

Fiery: Gonna have a little talk with someone.

She gets up and exits out of the lounge, while Nova gets up and walked up to her room.

--

Around the campus, Sprx was sitting on the bench and Fiery began talking to him.

Fiery: Sprx, do you have something to say for yourself?

Sprx: What do you mean?

Fiery: Nova told me what happened between you and her.

Sprx: Look, I just forgot about our date last night.

Fiery: And she told me that you have 'things' to do.

Sprx: I do.

Fiery: What kind of things?

Sprx: I... just have them.

Fiery: Look Sprx, just tell--

Sprx: I gotta go now, bye.

Sprx gets off the bench and he quickly ran off. Fiery became suspicious.

Fiery: Something's not right about him. Looks like I'm gonna need some help.

--

At the guys' dorm, Sprx enters the lounge and he sees the others.

Antauri: Sprx, we would like to talk to you.

Sprx sighs deeply.

Sprx: Oh no.

Gibson: We just wanna talk about--

Sprx: I know what you wanna talk about. Me and Nova.

Antauri: Is there something wrong with your relationship?

Sprx: No, I just stood her up by mistake.

Gibson: Is there something else?

Sprx sighed again.

Sprx: All right, I confess.

Gibson slowly moved to Otto, who's standing by the counter with the laptop, and he whispered to him.

Gibson: Start recording it.

Otto: Got it.

Gibson moved back to his spot and Otto turns on the webcam, without letting Sprx knowing. At the girls' dorm, Nova enters the lounge where Fiery and Aqua are and she looks at them.

Nova: I got your message. Why did you guys told me to get here?

Fiery: Nova, there's something you should know.

Nova: What?

Aqua: Here, take a look.

Aqua turns on the laptop and shows her the video that the guys are recording Sprx at their lounge. Nova carefully watches the vid.

(Video)

_Antauri: So, tell us what happened?_

_Sprx: Ok, the reason why I stood Nova up is because I was actually dating another girl._

Nova stood there shocked and became emotional through the whole vid.

_Otto: And who's that girl's name?_

_Sprx: Her name is Siren. To be honest, Nova's a really nice girl, but I'd rather like her as a friend. I mean, the kiss, the necklace, everything I did to her was just being good friends, not really a relationship. And also, I don't think I love Nova that much, she's really not that important to me._

_Gibson: So you only like her as a friend instead of a girlfriend?_

_Sprx: Pretty much._

(End of Video)

Aqua shuts down the laptop and closes it.

Aqua: We're really sorry you had to see that, Nova.

Nova grew tears in her eyes and cries.

Fiery: You want to take a walk with us outside?

She nodded 'no'.

Fiery: C'mon Aqua, let's leave her alone.

Fiery and Aqua left the dorm and went off to the campus. Nova just sat there weeping and she takes a look at her necklace that Sprx had given to her.

Nova: I can't believe Sprx never loved me at all.

--

The next day, Sprx was sitting by the lake with another female robot monkey sitting next to him.

Siren: It was nice of you to bring us here, Sprx.

Sprx: Yeah, I guess I did.

Sprx was thinking about something that he did was wrong.

Siren: You ok?

Siren places her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

Sprx: I'm fine, really.

Siren continues to cuddle Sprx. Just then, Nova was walking by and she stopped and saw Sprx and Siren sitting together. She became shocked.

Nova: Sprx?!

Sprx gasped and looked at Nova. Siren quickly picked her head up.

Siren: Sprx, what is it?

Sprx: Nova?

Siren: Wait, who's Nova?

Nova's eyes became teary.

Nova: I can't believe it's true. You are dating another girl.

Sprx: It's not what you think. I can explain.

She ran off with tears coming out of her eyes.

Sprx: Nova!!

Siren: Sprx, who is she?

Sprx: She's-- (quietly) she's my girlfriend.


	2. Part 2

At the guys' dorm, Sprx enters the lounge and he sat on the couch while the rest of the guys enters in.

Antauri: Sprx, are you all right?

Sprx: No, not really. There's something that I don't get. How did Nova now that I'm dating Siren?

Gibson: Here's something you should know. We actually recorded you from the webcam to the computer at the girls' dorm, while you were telling the truth about Nova, as she watches it.

Sprx became surprised.

Sprx: You guys recorded me without permission?

Gibson: Yeah, we did.

Otto: We're really sorry, Sprx.

Sprx gets up from the couch and went back outside without saying a word and Antauri, Gibson, and Otto looked at each other, feeling guilty. At Nova's room, Nova was laying down on her bed crying. Fiery and Aqua enters in and walked up to her.

Aqua: Nova, are you okay?

She responded in a sad voice and continues crying on her pillow.

Nova: (voice breaking) No.

Fiery sat on the bed beside her and places her hand on her back.

Fiery: Listen Nova. We're really sorry for showing you the video about Sprx.

Nova: You were right. Sprx's really cheating on me.

Fiery: Maybe you could find somebody else other than him.

Nova: There's no one else. Sprx is the only one for me. I really love him and I don't ever wanna lose him.

Aqua: We understand, Nova. Maybe you'll get over it... someday.

Fiery and Aqua left the room and Nova sat up on her bed, wiping the tears off her eyes.

--

Later, Nova was walking around the campus, until Siren came along standing beside her, glaring at her. Nova looks at her.

Nova: You must be Siren.

Siren: Yeah, whatever. Listen Nova, whatever your name is, I want you to stay away from Sprx.

Nova: What?

Siren: Yeah, he's with me now and I heard that he doesn't want to be your BF anymore.

Nova: Look Siren--

Siren: I don't want to hear it. Just stay away from him... for good!

Siren walks away and Sprx happens to be hiding behind the bushes. When he saw Nova walking in a different direction, he comes out of the bushes and followed Siren around. He called out to her.

Sprx: Siren!

Siren turns to him.

Siren: Sprx?

Sprx: Siren, there's something I want to talk about.

Siren: What is it?

Sprx: Come.

Sprx grabbed Siren's arm and took her on the top of a steep hill. When they got there, Siren quickly pulled her arm from Sprx:

Siren: Sprx, why did you take me here?

Sprx: Listen, I just overheard you talking to Nova.

Siren: You did?

Sprx: Yes, and look. What you said to her isn't true.

Siren: Are you saying that you love her?

Sprx: That's not what I'm talking about. I'm saying that--

Siren: You what Sprx, I think you should stay away from that Nova too. From now on, you're with me!

Just then, out of nowhere, there was a screaming voice heard from Nova.

Nova: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!

Siren turned around and Nova tackles her down. Both girls went rolling down the hill and Sprx looked down at them, shocked. When Siren and Nova hit the bottom, Sprx ran to them and Nova got up.

Sprx: Nova, you alright?

Nova: I'm fine, really.

Siren: You bitch!

Siren screamed as she ran to Nova and knocked her down onto the ground. She began beating her until Sprx ran to them and stopped the fight. He pulled Siren off of Nova and held her arm as she gets up.

Sprx: You okay?

Nova angrily pulls her arm away from Sprx.

Nova: You know what, Sprx?! It's over. If you wanna date that slut, go ahead. I thought you cared about me!

She ran off with tears in her eyes and Sprx felt guilty about cheating on her.

Siren: Did you hear what she called me? Sprx?!

He didn't even answer to her.

--

At Nova's room, Nova was sitting on the floor with a small knife in her hand and places it on her forearm. Sprx enters in without knocking on the door.

Sprx: Nova?

She gasped softly and hid the knife behind her back and looked at him.

Sprx: What were you doing?

Nova: Nothing.

Nova got up and places it on her bedside.

Sprx: Were you--

Nova: Forget it. Sprx, why didn't you tell me before when you were dat--

She didn't get to finish her speech. She felt Sprx's lips onto hers and a long, deep, passionate kiss from him. Nova was surprised and kisses him back. They broke apart.

Sprx: I still love you, Nova. And I'm sorry that I cheated on you.

Nova: But what about--

Sprx: I broke up with Siren. I never loved her anyway. The only person that I loved is you.

Nova hugged Sprx, he smiled and hugged her back.

Sprx: Are we still together?

Nova: Of course. I'll never lose you again. I love you.

Sprx: I love you too.

The yellow simion smiled and she and the red monkey began cuddling each other.


End file.
